


Something There

by Prongslet101



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I wrote this like a year ago and I can'stop, Song Lyrics, Sorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I wrote this about a year ago. Jackie (Fem!Jack) and Bunnymund Romance, angst and general Crackiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something There

Jacks Pov.

'Wonder what Bunny wants?' I thought to myself as I was dragged outside. "Um, Jacky" Bunny started saying. "You know how you always are trying to get me to play in the snow?" He asked, kind of nervously. "Yeah?" I asked, suspicious. "Well… Do you want to play with me? You don't have to, that is if you don't want to!" He rushed to say after I gave him a surprised look. I cut him off, "What are we waiting for! Let's go!" I yelled pulling him out the door, to which he gave a yelp.

No one's Pov.

Unbeknownst to them, the guardians and the Bennett's (who were visiting) saw the whole thing.

::::Time Skip::::

Back to Jacks Pov.

It was a fun day. As I was thinking about all the things that Me and Bunny did today, I thought of a Disney song. I don't know why but I started singing softly.

There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Bunny's pov.

Today was surprisingly fun. Then I heard Jacky singing a Disney song softly. That made me want to sing so… I did.

She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

She seemed surprised for a second, then being Jacky, she went along to the next verse.

Jacky:

New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

She laughed And then took me by the paw to sit with her in front of the fire.

But we heard something out in that hall. We stood in front of the door with our ears pressed against it. It sounded like the guardians and Bennett's were singing the next verse!

North:  
Well, who'd have thought?  
Tooth:  
Well, bless my soul  
Jamie:  
Well, who'd have known?  
Tooth:  
Well, who indeed?  
North:  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
Tooth:  
It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
North and Jamie:  
We'll wait and see  
All three:  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
Jamie:  
Perhaps there's something there  
That wasn't there before  
Sophie:  
What?  
Tooth:  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
Sophie: What's there, Tooth?  
Tooth: Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older.  
Come along now. Let's give them some privacy...

"But…!" We heard North and Jamie exclaim then tooth say, "Now!" Then silence. We laughed and went back to the fire. As I sat there with Jacky I was left to think, 'Maybe there really is something there that wasn't there before' before I fell asleep with Jacky curled up in my arms.


	2. See the Light

**Hey readers! So before I start the chapter I just want to thank** **_Nausicaa of the Spirits_ ** **For giving me the idea for this chapter. So Enjoy!**

* * *

 

**Jack Pov.**

It had been a week since Me and Bunny played in the snow, and I was starting to get anxious. I haven't seen him since then, and I don't know if he's avoiding me or not!

' _Did I do something wrong? What if he doesn't like me like that? What am I going to do!?_ ' I thought to myself as I landed by my lake in burgess. Then I realized I was overthinking things and I needed to calm down. So I did the only thing I know that can calm me down.

I started to dance on the ice. I twirled and I jumped. I ducked and I Besti squatted. Then I began to sing, not realizing that bunny was in the trees.

_All those days watching from the windows_  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

_And at last I see the light_   
_And it's like the fog has lifted_   
_And at last I see the light_   
_And it's like the sky is new_   
_And it's warm and real and bright_   
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_  
Now that I see you  


And I thought that was going to be the end, till I heard a baritone voice coming from behind me. I whirled around and there was Bunny, On figure skates! He started coming towards me. While singing.

__**Bunny:**  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

I started tearing up

_If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

I decided to join in at this point.

_**Jacky and Bunny:**  
And at last I see the light_

He held me as he twirled takeing me with him.

_**Bunny:**  
And it's like the fog is lifted_

_**Jacky and Bunny:**  
And at last I see the light_

_**Jacky:**  
And it's like the sky is new_

**Bunny and Jacky:**   
_And it's warm and real and bright_   
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_   
_Now that I see you,_

We stopped skating in the middle of the pond. He started leaning in and my mind went blank.  
 _Now that I see you!_

He kissed me and the world went out the window. All I knew was Bunny's lips were against mine. When we pulled away He smiled at the star struck expression on my face and chuckled.

"Jacky?" He asked me

"Yes Bunny?"

"First call me Aster" I was shocked he never let anyone call him that.

"And second, Because you kissed me back I want to ask you… Will you be my girl?"

I started crying. I couldn't believe it! I flung myself at him.

"Oi! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry, I'll just… go."

He started to walk away till I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere Hun." I stated

"Does this mean…" He started to ask, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"What do you think?"

 


	3. When We're Human

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so caught up in homework, it's driving me nuts! So without further ado the chapter**

**Jacky pov**

I was lounging around with Bunny and Jamie in North's guest living room. Apparently he is really protective of his personal one for reasons I would rather not know.

"I'm Bored" Jamie complained stretching out a bit more. I sat up a bit straighter  **(A/N: Jacky was born in colonial times, back then people were all proper and didn't believe in slouching)**

"I have an Idea!" I said bouncing in my seat, with a mischievous smile.

"Why do I get a feelin' that we ain't gunna like this" Bunny mumbled under his breath as I dragged him and Jamie out of the room. I pretended not to hear him, because I sorta needed him for this.

**Tooth Pov**

Me north and sandy were all waiting for Jacky and bunny to arrive. You see about 5 minutes ago Jacky came in saying that she wanted to show us something and dragged us to the guest living room. When we got there we could see a stage taking up half the room.

Just as I was about to ask north if he knew what was going on the lights dimmed and the curtains parted. On stage I saw Jacky and Bunny dressed as frogs and Jamie dressed as an alligator holding a trumpet. Then the music began.

Jamie:  
(Trumpet solo)  
If I were a human being  
I'd head straight for New Orleans  
And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong  
Like no one they've ever seen

You've heard of Louis Arsrong,  
Mr. Sidney Bechet?  
All those boys gonna step aside  
When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen...  
(Trumpet solo)

When I'm human  
As I hope to be  
I'm gonna blow this horn  
'Til the cows come home  
And everyone's gonna bow down to me

Bunny:  
When I;m myself again  
I want just the life I had  
A great big party every night  
That doesn't sound too bad

A redhead on my left arm  
A brunette on my right  
A blonde or two to hold the candles  
Now that seems just about right  
Eh, Louis?

Life is short  
When you're done, you're done  
We're on this earth  
To have some fun  
And that's the way things are

When I'm human  
And I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna tear it up like I did before  
And that's the royal guarantee

Jacky:  
Your modesty becomes you  
And your sense of responsibility  
I've worked hard for everything I've got  
And that's the way it's supposed to be

When I'm a human being  
At least I'll act like one  
If you do your best each and every day  
Good things are sure to come your way

What you give is what you get  
My daddy said that  
And I'll never forget  
And I commend it to you

Jamie, Bunny, and Jacky:  
When we're human  
And we're gonna be

Jamie:  
I'm gonna blow my horn  
(Trumpet solo)

Bunny:  
I'm gonna live the high life

Jacky:  
I'm gonna do my best  
To take my place in the sun

Jamie, Bunny, and Jacky:  
When we're human  
(Trumpet solo)

That Was… AMAZING I didn't know that they could sing like that!

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but I had nothing else. Hope you like it**

**Jacky: and My BFF here doesn't own Me, the Guardians, Jamie, or songs!**

**Me: Are you on a sugar high?**

**Jacky: Maybe *inches towards the door***

**Me: How dare you get on a sugar high without me! *throws a Puppy out the door after bolting Jacky* Oops? Got to go save Jacky from rex! *Barking and crashing can be heard* or Rex from Jacky. BYE!**


	4. Halloween Part 1

**Jackie pov.**

It's been a long, and do I mean long week! But finally Halloween is here! This year I am going as a white cat, better known to Disney people as Duchess. Just don't ask why, because I have no idea. Anyway I was enjoying the party, ya know talking to all my friends and having a good time when I see north on stage?

"Welcome! Now that you are all here, I would like to announce that we will be doing karaoke starting….." he looked at his watch.

' _Wait'_  I thought to myself  _'When did he get a watch?'_

"NOW!" he shouted and everyone, including me, cheered.

_ Annoying time skip; 2 hours_

"For last performance of night" North boomed into the microphone "We have Jackie Frost!"

"WHAT!" I yelled "I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS"

"Actually" started the April fool, As I was dragged on stage

"I will kill you Fool" I said into the mike then I started singing, You know, if you can't beat them join them.

_Everybody wants to be a cat,_  
because a cat's the only cat  
who knows where it's at.  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,  
'cause everything else is obsolete.  
Now a square with a horn,  
can make you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;  
and with a square in the act,  
he can set music back  
to the caveman days.  
I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,  
but a cat's the only cat  
who knows how to swing.  
Who wants to dig  
a long-haired gig  
or stuff like that?  
When everybody wants to be a cat.  
A square with that horn,  
makes you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;  
and with a square in the act,  
he's gonna set this music back  
to the Stone Age days.  
Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat  
who knows where it's at;  
while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,  
'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.  
Everybody digs a swingin' cat.

Everyone cheered! Apparently I am that good. But as I was getting off the stage I tripped and landed on Sandy, spilling his grape juice onto my costume.

Apparently Fool saw and started laughing, thus making every one turn and stare. Then everyone but tooth and Cupid were laughing! Well and Bunny and Sandy who were helping me up off the ground. Tooth and Cupid ended up helping me upstairs to change my costume.

 


	5. Halloween Part 2

**Jackie pov**

_(Hour after last chapter took place)_

Tooth and Cupid are miracle workers! They took my ruined costume and gave me a beautiful blue gown (Here is the link for the gown, it's the 8th one down! web/moda/modele-te-fustaneve/#)

They went down ahead of me and told me to wait till the music starts to make my entrance. Apparently they are going to be singing something just for me and Bunnymund!

Then I hear the music start so I take a deep breath and walk around the corner slowly descending the stairs.

I hear gasps of awe and envy and look up to find everyone staring at me!

Then I see bunny. Cupid must have used her magic one him, because he is dressed in a dark blue tuxedo that compliments my dress. He seemed the most awed and couldn't stop admiring me. Then I noticed a sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and found that I had beautiful wings that let out pixie dust like queen clarion from the Tinkerbell movies. I blushed a delicate shade of pink.

When I had come to the bottom of the stairs Bunny was awaiting me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing low, making me giggle with glee

"Of course" I responded curtsying. Then he lead me out onto the dance floor took me in his arms and started dancing. Then I noticed the music

_Tale as old as time_  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

_Just a little change_  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

_Ever just the same_  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

_Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

_Certain as the sun_  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast_

(watch Beast and Belle dance on youtube!)

But when I thought it was going to end a different tune picked up and tooth was putting a portable microphone on my ear so I could sing while dancing. I giggled softly then began.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Once the last note faded away Bunny kissed me to cheers and applause.

 


	6. Belle

Bunny pov.  
Jackie had been gone for a week, due the fact that she was visiting Jamie. And i have to admit that it was very boring without her constant remarks around. Anyway, all of the guardians were in the living room at norths drinking eggnog and trying to fill the silence, when the yeti, Phil i think, barged through the door holding a letter of some sort in his hands.  
"Ah phil! What is that?" North asked him  
"Gjkgefhioverbjlvrdhuo" phil replied  
"A letter from jackie? Well give it here!" North exclaimed jovially  
After a pause where he read the letter he stood up abruptly and yelled "TO THE SLEIGH"  
I hopped after him and it was only after we where in burgess by way of portal that i asked "why are we here? Is jackie okay?"  
"Of course! She sent invite to performance put on by local high school kids. Apparently the entire town is able to see her!"  
"But thats impossible!" I exclaimed  
"Not if you save everyone from hurricane!"  
By then we were in the auditorium in the front row, and the music was starting

Jackie came on in a blue dress with white sleeves and her hair tied behind her face. Opening her mouth she started to sing

**Jackie:**   
_Little town, it's a quiet village_   
_Every day like the one before_   
_Little town full of little people_   
_Waking up to say..._

**Townsfolk:**   
_Bonjour_   
_Bonjour_   
_Bonjour_   
_Bonjour_   
_Bonjour_

**Jackie:**   
_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_   
_The same old bread and rolls to sell_   
_Every morning just the same_   
_Since the morning that we came_   
_To this poor provincial town_

**Baker:**   
_Good morning, Belle_

**Jackie:**   
_good morning monsieur_

**Baker:**   
_where are you off to?_

**Jackie:**   
_the bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story_   
_about a beanstalk, and a giant, and a-_

**Baker:** _that's nice. MARIE the baguettes, hurry up_

**Ladies:**   
_look, there she goes_   
_the girl is strange, no question_   
_dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

**Lady:** _never part of any crowd_

**Barber:** _cause her head's up on some cloud_

**Townsfolk:** _no denying she's a funny girl, that Belle_

**Man 1:** _bonjour_

**Woman 1:** _good day_

**Man 1:** _how is your family?_

**Woman 2:** _bonjour_

**Man 2:** _good day_

**Woman 2:** _how is your wife?_

**Woman 3:** _I need...six eggs_

**Man 3:** _that's too expensive!_

**Jackie:** _there must be more than this provincial life!_

**Man:** _ah, Belle_

**Jackie:** _Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed_

**Man:** _finished already?_

**Jackie:** _oh I couldn't put it down. have ya got anythin' new?_

**Man:** (chuckle) _not since yesterday_

**Jackie:** _that's alright. I'll borrow, this one_

**Man:** _that one? but you've read it twice!_

**Jackie:** _well it's my favorite: far off places,daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!_

**Man:** _if you like it all that much it's yours!_

**Jackie:** _but sir?!_

**Man:** _I insist!_

**Jackie:** _well thank you, thank you very much!_

**Men:**   
_look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar_   
_I wonder if she's feeling well_

**Townsfolk:**   
_with a dreamy, far-off look_   
_and her nose stuck in a book_   
_what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

**Jackie:**   
_ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?_   
_it's my favorite part because...you'll see_   
_here's where she meets Prince Charming_   
_but she won't discover that it's him_   
_till chapter three_

**Woman:**   
_now it's no wonder that her name_   
_means "beauty"_   
_her looks have got no parallel_

**Shopkeeper:**   
_but behind that fair facade_   
_I'm afraid she's rather odd_   
_very different from the rest of us_

**Townsfolk:**   
_she's nothing like the rest of us_   
_yes, different from the rest of us is Belle_

Monty dressed as lefou and jamie dressed as gaston came on just then

**Lefou:** _wow you didn't miss a shot gaston!_  
 _you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!_

**Gaston:** _I know_

**Lefou:** _no beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and_   
_no girl for that matter_

**Gaston:** _it's true lefou, and I've got my sight set on that one_

**Lefou:** _t-the inventor's daughter!?_

**Gaston:** _she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry_

**Lefou:** _but she's-_

**Gaston:** _the most beautiful girl in town_

**Lefou:** _I know-_

**Gaston:** _that makes her the best! and don't I derseve the best?_

**Lefou:** _well of couse, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)_

**Gaston:** _right from the moment when I met her, saw her_  
 _I said she's gorgeous and I fell_  
 _here in town it's only she_  
 _who's as beautiful as me_  
 _so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle_

**Bimbettes:**   
_look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?_   
_m'sieur Gaston! oh,he's so cute!_   
_be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!_   
_he's such a tall, dark, strong, and hansome brute!_

**Man1:** _bonjour_

**Gaston:** _pardon!_

**Man2:** _good day_

**Man3:** _mais oui!_

**Matron:** _you call this bacon?_

**Woman1:** _what lovley grapes!_

**Man4:** _some cheese..._

**Woman2:** _...ten yards!_

**Man4:** _...one pound.._

**Gaston:** _`scuse me!_

**Cheese merchant:** _i'll get the knife_

**Gaston:** please let me through!

**Woman1:** _this bread..._

**Man5:** _those fish..._

**Woman1:** _...it's stale_

**Man5:** _...they smell!_

**Baker:** _madame's mistaken!_

**Jackie:** _there must be more than this provincial life!_

**Gaston:** _just watch...I'm going to make Belle my wife!_

**Townsfolk:**   
_look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special_   
_a most peculiar mademoiselle_   
_it's a pity and a sin_   
_she doesn't quite fit in_   
_cause she really is a funny girl_   
_a beauty but a funny girl_   
_she really is a funny girl...that Belle!_

I have to admit that girls got some lungs.

 


	7. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't disney, But I had to

**Jackie Pov.**

I walked into the guardian meeting with a bad feeling in my gut. the kind you get when you know something is going to go wrong.

"Hey Gu..." I started to say but I was cut off by tooth.

"Jackie! How could you?!" She yelled at me.

"Wha... What?"

"Don't play dumb! you attacked my fairies!"

"I would never do that!"

"but you did." came a voice from the corner. I looked over and my heart broke in two.  ** _Bunny_**  had said that!

"None of you believe me? after everything we have been through together? None of you believe in me!" They all flinched and looked ashamed at the word believed.

Well then.

**Jackie**   
_(spoken) Tooth - why couldn't you've stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!_   
_(sung) I hope you're happy!_   
_I hope you're happy now_   
_I hope you're happy how you_   
_Hurt your cause forever_   
_I hope you think you're clever!_

_I hope you're happy_   
_I hope you're happy, too_   
_I hope you're proud how you_   
_Would grovel in submission_   
_To feed your own ambition_

_So though I can't imagine how_   
_I hope you're happy right now_

**Bunny**   
_(spoken) Jackie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:_   
_(sung) You can still be with Me_   
_What you've worked and waited for_   
_You can have all you ever wanted:_

**Jackie**   
_(spoken) I know:_   
_(sung) But I don't want it -_   
_No - I can't want it_   
_Anymore:_

_Something has changed within me_   
_Something is not the same_   
_I'm through with playing by the rules_   
_Of someone else's game_   
_Too late for second-guessing_   
_Too late to go back to sleep_   
_It's time to trust my instincts_   
_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try_   
_Defying gravity_   
_I think I'll try_   
_Defying gravity_   
_And you can't pull me down!_

_Can't I make you understand?_   
_You're having delusions of grandeur:_

**I flew away then, yet continued to sing**

_I'm through accepting limits_   
_'cause someone says they're so_   
_Some things I cannot change_   
_But till I try, I'll never know!_   
_Too long I've been afraid of_   
_Losing love I guess I've lost_   
_Well, if that's love_   
_It comes at much too high a cost!_   
_I'd soon try_   
_Defying gravity_   
_Kiss me goodbye_   
_I'm defying gravity_   
_And you can't pull me down:_

**I was at my lake now. when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw pitch.**

**Pitch:** _Jackie, come with me. Think of what we could_   
_do, together._

_(sung) Unlimited_   
_Together we're unlimited_   
_Together we'll be the greatest team_   
_There's ever been_   
_Jackie -_   
_Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

**Jackie**  
 _If we work in tandem_ :

**BOTH**   
_There's no fight we cannot win_   
_Just you and I_   
_Defying gravity_   
_With you and I_   
_Defying gravity_

**Jackie**   
_They'll never bring us down!_   
_(spoken) Well? Are you coming?_

**Pitch**   
_I hope you're happy_   
_Now that you're choosing this_

**Jackie**   
_(spoken) You too_   
_(sung) I hope it brings you bliss_

**BOTH**   
_I really hope you get it_   
_And you don't live to regret it_   
_I hope you're happy in the end_   
_I hope you're happy, my friend:_

**Jackie**

_So if you care to find me_   
_Look to the western sky!_   
_As someone told me lately:_   
_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_   
_And if I'm flying solo_   
_At least I'm flying free_   
_To those who'd ground me_   
_Take a message back from me_   
_Tell them how I am_   
_Defying gravity_   
_I'm flying high_   
_Defying gravity_   
_And soon I'll match them in renown_   
_And nobody in all the world_   
_No bunny that there is or was_   
_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

With that I flew. I flew till I couldn't fly anymore. I would not go back to the guardians. to HIM. My heart can't afford the tumult anymore

 


	8. Let it Go

**Jackie Pov.**

It had been around a week since I was accused by the Guardians. I had been travelling towards the South Pole since that time. I could have made it there earlier, but I wanted to give the Guardians time to find me with North's telescope. I wanted them to see what I did. My final message to them.

I felt the magic of the telescope land on me just as I made it to the South Pole. Showtime.

**Jackie:**

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_ **

**_Not a footprint to be seen_ **

**_A kingdom of isolation,_ **

**_And it looks like I'm the Queen._ **

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_ **

**_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_ **

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_ **

**_Be the good girl you always have to be_ **

**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_ **

**_Well, now they know_ **

I threw away my staff and started making snow flurries with my hands

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_Can't hold it back anymore_ **

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_Turn away and slam the door_ **

**_I don't care_ **

**_What they're going to say_ **

**_Let the storm rage on,_ **

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_ **

I took off the cape that Bunny had given me for our anniversary and started running

**_It's funny how some distance_ **

**_Makes everything seem small_ **

**_And the fears that once controlled me_ **

**_Can't get to me at all_ **

**_It's time to see what I can do_ **

**_To test the limits and break through_ **

**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_ **

**_I'm free_ **

I started creating steps leading up the mountain. I was going to make my own home!

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_I am one with the wind and sky_ **

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_You'll never see me cry_ **

**_Here I stand_ **

**_And here I'll stay_ **

**_Let the storm rage on_ **

The walls of the castle came up around me and I danced around a bit

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground_ **

**_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_ **

**_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_ **

**_I'm never going back,_ **

I took off the promise ring Bunny gave me and stared at it sadly

**_The past is in the past_ **

I grinned then threw it away

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_ **

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_That perfect girl is gone_ **

I changed my breeches and blouse into a beautiful Ball gown of a startling blue

**_Here I stand_ **

**_In the light of day_ **

**_Let the storm rage on,_ **

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_ **

I turned around and locked the door. Goodbye Guardians.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, you wouldn't believe how crazy everything has been! Any way, hoped you enjoyed the update, and check out the story I am writing with my friend! It's called "the Big Four: the Hogwarts years"**

**Luv Ya all!**


	9. For the First Time in Forever

Guardians pov.

Since Jackie had sent her final message to the guardians the world had slowly, but surely freezing. The guardians were all gathered in North's workshop trying to figure out how to stop the freezing when the man in the moon spoke to them. "My Guardians, You must find cupid and send her to Jacklyn's palace. Cupid is the only one who can convince Jackie to come home. That will put a stop to the freeze" the man in the moons light dimmed and the Guardians were left stunned at his words. Finally Bunny spoke.

"You heard the Man! Let's move!" and they went off in search of cupid.

******This line break is letting it go******************

The guardians quickly found cupid. Believe it or not she was actually only a couple miles away from the palace, apparently on the way to talk to Jackie, which made their lives a bit easier. The Guardians approached the palace and stood in front of the door. Cupid turned to them.

"Now I want you all to stay out here! There's no telling what mood she will be in when or if she lets me in" The door swung open at her knock and she entered leaving the Guardians behind. After around a minute had passed, they decided to go in. there they saw cupid talking to a figure in a shimmering blue gown which they soon realized was Jackie. Bunny called out to her.

"Jackie! Thank god we found you!" she turned to him with a shocked gaze. "Bunny?" she whispered before deciding fleeing was the better option. She ran up the steps with cupid following her.

Cupid, Knowing her friends who was like a sister, started to sing:.

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid_   
_Please don't shut me out again,_   
_Please don't slam the door_   
_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_   
_I finally understand_   
_For the first time in forever,_   
_We can fix this hand in hand_

_We can head down this mountain together_   
_You don't have live in fear_   
_Cause for the first time in forever,_   
_I will be right here_

**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_Cupid_   
_Please go back home, your life awaits_   
_Go enjoy the sun and find everyone their mates_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_Yeah, but —_

**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_I know_   
_You mean well, but leave me be_   
_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_   
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_Actually we're not_

**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_What do you mean you're not?_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_I get the feeling you don't know_

**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_What do I not know?_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_the world is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_What?_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere_

**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_Everywhere?_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_It's okay, you can just unfreeze it_

**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_No, I can't, I — I don't know how!_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_Sure you can! I know you can!_   
_Cause for the first time in forever,_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_You don't have to be afraid_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_We can work this out together_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_I can't control the curse!_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_We'll reverse the storm you've made_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_Cupid, please, you'll only make it worse!_

Jackie had started panicking.

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_Don't panic_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_There's so much fear!_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_We'll make the sun shine bright_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_You're not safe here!_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_We can face this thing together_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_No!_

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_We can change this winter weather_   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_AHHHHH..._

**_[Cupid:]_ **   
_And everything will be all right..._   
**_[Jackie:]_ **   
_I CAN'T!_

Jackie sent out a blast of icy energy from her and screamed. The energy had just barely avoided them all but Jackie still looked as if it had struck them. Jackie turned and ran.

"Jackie!" cupid shouted after her retreating figure, but she had already disappeared.

 


	10. Hakuna Matata

Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I needed to figure out where this story was going, but I think I have a pretty clear plot now so enjoy!

!

Jacklyn's Pov.

After Cupid and the guardians left to go warm up Cupid I decided that I couldn't let them find me anymore. I needed to go some place that would render me powerless so that I could not be traced. I needed to go to a desert or somewhere warm. With that in mid I flew towards Africa.

###################This time skip will last approximatley 4 hours#####################

I flew till I coulddn't fly anymore and I collapsed onto the solid dry ground in a heap. Soon enough the vultures I had seen a while back caught up to me and swarmed me. I thought that I was a goner until I heard a weird battle cry and saw... was that a meercat riding a boar? Thats not something you see everyday

as the meercat and boar made it to me they chased the vultures away and I was soon lifted up by the boar as the meercat started questioning me.

"Hey kid, Whats your name?" I vaguley remeber North telling me about how spirits can sometimes hear animals talking and converse with them. It all depended on the animal.

"I'm Jacklyn. But you can call me Jackie" They seemed surprised to hear me answer them but they shook it off quickley. "WEll I'm Timon and this is my buddy Pumba! What brings you out here?" I ducked my head

"I don't wanna talk about it" the seemed to share a silent conversationthen timon said "Well Hakuna matata kid"

'Hakuna ma whata?" I asked

"Hakuna matata! don't tell me you've enever heard of it!" I shook my head

"Well"

(Timon)

_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase_  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata

"Why Pumba Here can tell ya all about it!""

_Why, when he was a young warthog_

(Pumba)

_When I was a young warthog_

(Timon)

_Very nice,_

(Pumba)

_thanks_

(Timon)

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the Savannah after every meal_

(Pumba) __  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

_And oh, the shame,_

(Timon)

_he was ashamed_

(Pumba)

_Thoughta changin' my name,_

(Timon)

_oh, what's in a name?_

(Pumba) _  
And I got downhearted,_

(Timon)

_how did you feel?_

(Pumba)

_Every time that I_

(Timon)

_Pumbaa, not in front of the kid,_

(Pumba)

_oh sorry_

(Together)

_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze_

(Jacklyn) _  
It means no worries for the rest of your days,_

(Timon)

_yeah, sing it, kid_

(Together) _  
It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata

_It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
..._


	11. Be our Mother

**Sorry for the absence, but I haven't been able to figure out where to take this story, cause it's obviously not just a series of one-shots anymore. I want to incorporate all the songs you guys have given me, but I need to find the right time to fit them in. If they don't make it in by the end of the story I will add them in a missing scene, or three.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, I've worked hard on it!**

**Jackie's Pov.**

"Okay, Timon don't get eaten, don't drag Pumba out on unnecessary adventures, and please share your food with him! Pumba, be nice to Timon, don't eat anything that makes you toxic, please for the love of rafiki! don't encourage Timon!" I said to the boys who had taken care of me for the past week. We had grown close as they nursed me back to health, but I needed to move on before I froze their home and messed with the ecosystem from boredom.

"You sure you need to go kid?" Timon asked

"Yeah! we're gunna miss you if you leave!" Pumba added

"I do have to go, guys. But!" I said getting an idea. I reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out a snowglobe charm. "North gave these to me a while ago to use in an emergancy. you smash it on the ground after you say the place you want to go, and it takes you there! But it also works as a communicator. The one you guys are holding is hooked up to the main snowglobe, which I have. So If you need anthing, or just want to talk, say my name, and I will try very hard to answer you guys. Promise!" I said handing them the charm, and looping the chain around Pumbas horn.

After another couple of tearful hugs I stood up. "Say goodbye to Simba for me!" then I took off. Flying in a random direction, I let my mind go blank.

-Time lapse: 12 hours, now morning-

When I shook myself out of my stupor I looked around to see where I was. I didn't recognize the island in front of me. So caught up in trying to figure out where I was I didn;t notice anybody else around me until

"AAAHHHH" I screamed as I fell, before feeling arms around me and catch me mid fall.

"Geez, sorry miss! I didn't mean to scare ya! Honest! I just wanted to know your name!" A boys voice said from above me. I looked at the face of the boy, he couldn't be older than 12, holding me bridal style.

I blushed when I realized how cute he was. "My... My name's Jackie" I said, cursing my stutter inwardly.

"Jackie.." He, the boy said "I like it! Hey I have a proposition for ya! See, I've been finding boys who need help around the world, and giving them a home here, but they always wanted a mother."The boy says as he starts flying with me in his arms towards the island.

"How would you like to help out?" He asked.

"Like, What? Be their mother?" I asked back in shock.

"Exactly!" He said going into a dive.

"But I don't even know your name!" I objected

"Names Peter! Peter Pan! Thanks for agreeing to help!" He said putting me on the ground.

"But.." I started to say, before he cut me off.

"Lostboys! fall in!" About seven young boys fell from the trees. An I am ashamed to say, I shrieked a little in shock.

"Jackie, the boys. Nibs, Slightly, the twins, Cubby, and Tootles." Peter said motioning to each of the boys.

"Boys this is our new mother, Jackie! Now she needs a place to stay so..."

**PETER PAN:**   
_We'll need lots of wood_   
_Need lots of leaves_   
_Need lots of twigs But hush hush hush hush hush..._   
_Let's be quiet as a mouse_   
_And build a lovely little house_   
_For Jackie_   
_All for Jackie_   
_She's here to stay_

**ALL:**   
_We have a mother,_   
_At last we have a mother!_

**PETER PAN:**   
_Home sweet home_   
_Upon the wall_   
_A welcome mat_   
_Down in the hall for Jackie_   
_So that Jackie_   
_Won't go away!_

**ALL:**   
_We have a mother,_   
_At last we have a mother!_

**Tootles:**   
_Oh what pleasure_   
_She'll bring to us_   
_Make us pockets and sing to us_

**Slightly:**   
_Tell us stories we've been longing to hear_   
_Over and over!_

**Twins:**   
_She'll be waiting at the door_   
_We won't be lonely anymore_   
_Since Jackie_

**All:**   
_Lovely Jackie's here to stay_

**ALL:**   
_We have a mother,_   
_At last we have a mother!_

**ALL:**  
 _We have a mother,_  
 _At last we have a mother!_  
 _Jackies Here to stay!_  
"Please be our mother!" the boys asked as they presented me with bouquets of flowers.

"I.." I looked at the pleading faces of the boys and sighed

"Alright"

 


	12. A Whole New World

**Jackie's pov**

"Tootles! Put down the snapping turtle!" I shouted hoping that the younger boy had listened.

"Are you okay Jackie?" I heard a male voice ask behind me. Turning around I saw Peter staring at me with concern.

"What? On, yeah. I'm fine, totally... Fine" I said half-heartedly

"You don't look fine." Peter said flying right up into my face. "In fact you look sad! Why are you sad?"

"I just... Am" I replied

"Well then, I'll just have to make you unsad! Come on!" Peter yelled motioning for me to follow him.

He lead me to a cave filled with treasure but he went passed it all to grab... A rug?

"Come on! Get on!" He yelled excitedly, unrolling it then sitting on top.

"Um..." I said staring uncertainly

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" I sighed, sitting down. As soon as I did the carpet shot off into the sky! I was so startled I grabbed onto Peter's waist to stay on. I finally noticed a few minutes later and released my hold with an icy blue blush staining my cheeks.

Peter turned around and smiled at me before starting to sing

_I can show you the world_  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

_I can open your eyes_  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

_A whole new world_  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us "No"  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  


I decided to join in

_A whole new world_  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

_Unbelievable sights_  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

_A whole new world  
_

**Peter:**

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**Jackie:**   
_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Peter:** _  
Hold your breath - it gets better_

**Jackie:** __  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  


**Peter:**   
_A whole new world_

**Jackie:** _  
Every turn a surprise_

**Peter:** _  
With new horizons to pursue_

**Jackie:** _  
Every moment gets better_

**Both:** __  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

**Peter:**   
_A whole new world  
_

**Jackie:** _  
A whole new world_

**Peter:**   
_That's where we'll be_

**Jackie:**   
_That's where we'll be_

**Peter:** _  
A thrilling chase_

**Jackie:** _  
A wondrous place_

**Both:**

_For you and me_

We had ended up in a small clearing with a spring. it was late and manny was shining down on us. It was only then that I realized Peter was holding my hand and staring at me.

"So... um.." Peter started to stammer out, clearly nervous

"Peter" I said, turning to him and grabbing his face gently in my hands "Shut up" and then I kissed him gently, yet not un-passionately. After a moment had passed, I felt him returning the kiss and I melted into it. Maybe now I could finally get over bunnymund and move on with my life... afterlife... whatever you want to call it. All I knew was that I was finally, after so long, happy!

 


	13. DOO BAD SHI DOO

_**Hey Guys! So I finally got around to writing a new part of this story and I am so excited that I planned the next 3 chapters! So hopefully they will all be put up at the same time. Fingers crossed! Anyway, just want to thank you guys for sticking with this story and I am planing to update some of my other stories and take them off hiatus, so stick with me!** _

_**Here's the new chapter(s) guys! Love you all! XOXOXO** _

**Jackies Pov.**

Kissing Peter was like nothing I had ever experienced before! It was very different from kissing Bunny, yet pleasant as well. I ended up losing myself to the kiss and lost track of the time. I have n idea how long we sat there just kissing until we were broken apart by a loud crash.

We looked at each other briefly before flying off to investigate. as we flew we came across a camp swarming with the boys who were making a complete mess of someones camp!

"BOYS!" I yelled as I flew down to meet them.

"Hey Mom! look what we found" the boys shouted and started showing me everything before I could get in a word. Heard something though, in all the chaos that sounded... Musical? Looking around I noted which boys had down what, before I set them up at different stations.

Then I started them off with a quick ding from the typewriter.

**Jackie and the Boys**

_zah ba dop zoo bah doop zah ba dop zah ba day bah oon day dop_

_zah ba dop soo bah doop zah bah dop zah ba day bah oon day doo wah_   
_zah bah dop zo bah doop zah bah dop_   
_Zah bah sop zah bah day bah oon day dop_   
_swee sop swee doo_   
_zah bah dop bah doop zah bah doop zah bah dop zah bah_   
_Dweet Dweet Ski bi dy dweet ski by dy dweet dwee ah_   
_sweet dwee ah ah ah dweet dweet_   
_Ski bi dy weet ski bi dweet dwee ah dweet dwee ah_   
_zah ba dop zoo bah doop zah ba dop zah ba day bah oon day dop_   
_zah ba dop soo bah doop zah bah dop zah ba day bah oon day doo wah_   
_zah ba dop zoo bah doop zah ba dop zah ba day bah oon day dop_   
_dwee dop dwee doo_   
_zah ba dop zoo bah doop zah ba dop zah ba day bah oon day dop_   
_zah ba dop soo bah doop zah bah dop zah ba day bah oon day doo wah_   
_zah ba dop zoo bah doop zah ba dop zah ba day bah oon day dop_   
_dwee dop dwee doo_

"WOO-HOO!" I yelled getting into the moment, thoroughly enjoying myself and stoping for frequent kisses from Peter. Life, I believed in that moment, was perfect.

 


	14. If I Never Knew You

**Chapter 2 disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing**

**Jackie Pov.**

A week later life was still perfect, but I had a hinky feeling in my gut that something was going to tear my world apart... and I was right.

It was basically a normal day for the everyone, until Peter went to go wash some dirt off his face.

"AAAHHH" we heard Peter yell from the bathroom as we all rushed in to see what was the matter.

"I have a hair! On my FACE!" Peter yelled as he frantically flew around the small room. I ushered the boys out to give Peter some much needed privacy to calm down.

"What does this mean Peter?" I asked holding him in what I hoped wa a comforting embrace.

"It means Jack" Peter said using my secret nickname "That I'm growing up"

I gasped knowing what this meant to Peter "What caused it?" I asked hesitantly, already suspecting the answer, but dreading it.

"I think... I think it was you"

"What do I need to do to make this better?" I asked looking into his face.

"The only way to stop the process is to forget about our relationship. But that would mean that you would..."

"Have to leave Neverland" I picked up and stayed still for a minute to process before I sighed.

"Well come on" I said standing up and reaching for his hand

"where are we going?" Peter asked

"I'm going to leave, and you are going to show me off" I said turning away so that he wouldn't see my teary eyes.

"Take care now! All of you! and call me if you need me!" I said to the boys at the very edge of Neverland.

"We will Mom" the boys chorused with tears streaking down their faces.

"Peter... I'm going to miss you. I almost wish that this had never happened" I confessed looking at the ground. I felt a hand on my chin, slowly making me look Peter in the eyes

"I don't"

**[Peter]**  
 _If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_  
 _If I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me_  
 _In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_  
 _And I'm so grateful to you_  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

**[Jackie]**   
_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right_   
_For If I never knew you_

**[Next Part, Jackie starts earlier and Peter follows after so they are overlaping as they sing the words.]**

**[Peter]**   
_There's no moment I regret_

**[Jackie]**   
_If I never knew this love_

**[Peter]**   
_Since the moment that we met_

**[Jackie]**   
_I would have no inkling of_

**[Peter]**   
_If our time has gone too fast_

**[Jackie]**  
How precious life can be

**[Peter]**  
I've lived at last

**[Peter]**  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

**[Jackie]**  
Never knowing why

**[Both]**  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I flew way before He kissed me because I wasn't sure I would be able to leave if he did

 


	15. One Last Hope

**Jackie Pov**

I wandered for a while before I encountered a small island with a ton of crushed statues. I figured f I was to be a nomad, I should live in places that were cool, right? anyway I settled down for the night right by this cool looking statue of a guy missing a nose. it was very Voldemort-esque. I was ready to sleep before I heard a banging. I followed the noise down to a small cove were grumpy looking satyr was yelling and throwing things at a centaur. Seeing the centaur start to reach for a boulder I shot ice at him and froze his hand.

"What the...?" the centaur started to say before I revealed myself to him

"Hey fugly! Pick on someone your own size! Or I'll turn you into a Popsicle!" I yelled watching as he ran away. He probably sensed my awesomeness and decided not to cross me.

"Hey kid! that was some nice shootin there" The satyr said coming up to me

"Oh, well, you know" I said getting shy

"Hows about I thank you for that. The names Phil. I could make you into a hero kid! I'm talking Achilles, Hercules, all the greats"

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked sensing an ulterior motive

"Because kid, I want to get my name and yours out there! you my one last hope!" He said. How could I say no to that? and so began an epic training montage, or at least in my head it was.

**Phil**

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along_

_A fellow who'd ring the bell for once_   
_Not the gong_   
_The kind who wins trophies_   
_Won't settle for low fees_   
_At least semi-pro fees_   
_But no - I get the greenhorn_

_I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone_   
_Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn_   
_But you need an advisor_   
_A satyr, but wiser_   
_A good merchandiser_   
_And oohh!_   
_There goes my ulcer!_

_I'm down to one last hope_   
_And I hope it's you_   
_Though, kid, you're not exactly_   
_A dream come true_   
_I've trained enough turkeys_   
_Who never came through_   
_You're my one last hope_   
_So you'll have to do_

_Demigods have faced the odds_   
_And ended up a mockery_   
_Don't believe the stories_   
_That you read on all the crockery_

_To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art_   
_Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart_   
_It takes more than sinew_   
_Comes down to what's in you_   
_You have to continue to grow_   
_Now that's more like it!_

_I'm down to one last shot_   
_And my last high note_   
_Before that blasted Underworld_   
_Gets my goat_   
_My dreams are on you, kid_   
_Go make 'em come true_   
_Climb that uphil slope_   
_Keep pushing that envelope_   
_You're my one last hope_   
_And, kid, it's up to you_

 


	16. Go the Distance

**Hey Everybody! Sorry updates are so sporadic! You wouldn't believe how crazy life is right now. But I am trying to get onto a schedule. Promise! Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Jackie Pov.**

"Well Kid. I've taught you all I could. It's up to you now." Phil said with a gruff voice, about 2 weeks later.

"Thank you. I'm really going to miss you phil" I said getting down on his level, and hugging him gently.

"Yeah... Well... Oh, Just get outta here kid" He said walking away, obviously trying to not show weakness. It's part of what endeared Phil to me. That and he really is kinda fun to get riled up.

Turning to the seaside I tried to decide where to go. Before I had just been some bumbling kid without a purpose in life, and now I was able to protect people and make a distance.

With a new resolve, I set off into the world to find my place once again. I decided against flying for a while, and started walking the mountain path.

I started humming to myself and shortly it morphed into a song

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_


	17. SAVAGES

**Hey All! Just thought of this in my free time! Enjoy the latest chapter. Also on AO3, my username is Prongslet101.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything**

**Jackie POV.**

I was flying through the air over Europe when I heard a voice squeak from behind me "JACK!" I turned around in time for a rain bow mass to come hurtling at my.

After I had separated from the mass, I saw that it was Tooth.

"Tooth?" I asked hesitantly, moving away from her. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you! we need your help, seepitchblackcamebackandkidnappedbunnywiththehelpifsomewinterspiritsandpittedthemagains..."

"TOOTH! Breathe and try saying that a little slower"

"Pitch has Bunny and the winter Spirits are helping him! They're going to attack Santoff Clausen! Thankfully, the autumn and summer spirits are going to help, but North has kind of gone into warrior mode and he's getting scarier every moment and... it might be easier to just show you" With that Tooth pulled out 2 scrying crystals, one watching Santoff Clausen, and one watching pitch.

**[Pitch]**

_What can you expect_

_From filthy little heathens?_

_Their whole disgusting race is like a curse_

_Their skin's a hellish red_

_They're only good when dead_

_They're vermin, as I said_

_And worse_

**[Winter spirits]**

_They're savages! Savages!_

**[Pitch]**

_Barely even spirits_

**[Winter Spirits]**

_Savages! Savages!_

**[Pitch]**

_Drive them from our world!_

_They're not like you and me_

_Which means they must be evil_

_We must sound the drums of war!_

**[Pitch + Winter Spirits]**

_They're savages! Savages!_

_Dirty redskin devils!_

_Now we sound the drums of war!_

**[North]**

_This is what we feared_

_The paleface is a demon_

_The only thing they feel at all is greed_

_Beneath that milky hide_

_There's emptiness inside_

**[Summer/Autumn spirits]**

_I wonder if they even bleed_

_They're savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human_

_Savages! Savages!_

**[North]**

_Killers at the core_

_They're different from us_

_Which means they can't be trusted_

_We must sound the drums of war_

**[Summer/Autumn spirits]**

_They're savages! Savages!_

_First we deal with this one_

_Then we sound the drums of war_

**[Winter spirits]**

_Savages! Savages!_

**[Pitch]**

_Let's go kill a few, men!_

**[Winter Spirits]**

_Savages! Savages!_

**[North]**

_Now it's up to you, men!_

**[All]**

_Savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human!_

_Now we sound the drums of war!_

I gasped at what I saw. That wasn't the North I knew! Reaching into my pocket I pulled out snowglobe. I gave it to Tooth

"On there is a list of all the people I gave snow globes to, I need you to call them all! Tell them that I need help and to meet me at Santoff Clausen!"

With that I flew off

**[Jackie]**

_Is there nothing I can do?_

_Will this really be the end?_

_Is it only death that waits_

_Just around the riverbend?_

**[North]**

_This will be the day ..._

_(Let's go men!)_

**[Pitch]**

_This will be the morning ..._

_(Bring out the prisoner)_

**[All Spirits]**

_We will see them dying in the dust_

**[Jackie]**

_I don't know what I can do_

_Still, I know I've got to try_

**[Winter Spirits]**

_Now we make 'em pay_

**[Jackie]**

_Eagle, help my feet to fly_

**[Summer/Autumn Spirits]**

_Now without a warning ..._

**[Jackie]**

_Mountain, help my heart be great_

**[Winter + Summer/Autumn Spirits]**

_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust_

**[Jackie]**

_Spirits of the earth and sky ..._

**[Winter + Summer/Autumn Spirits]**

_It's them or us_

**[Jackie]**

_Please don't let it be too late ..._

**[Winter + Summer/Autumn Spirits]**

_They're just a bunch of_

_Filthy, stinking_

**[Winter Spirits]**

_Savages!_

**[Summer/Autumn spirits]**

_Savages!_

**[Winter spirits]**

_Demons!_

**[Summer/Autumn spirits]**

_Devils!_

**[Pitch]**

_Kill them!_

**[Summer/Autumn spirits]**

_Savages!_

**[Winter spirits]**

_Savages!_

**[Pitch + Winter Spirits]**

_What are we waiting for?_

**[All]**

_Destroy their evil race_

_Until there's not a trace left_

Pitch and his minions started dragging Bunny forward to a place in between the two approaching armies, where his death would be seen by all

**[Jackie]**

_How loud are the drums of war_

Bunny's head was pushed down onto the executioner's block.

**[Spirits]**

_We will sound the drums of war_

_(Savages! Savages!)_

_Now, we sound the drums of war_

_(Savages! Savages!)_

"STOP!" Jackie yelled as she flung herself onto Bunny. If he was going to die, she was going with him. Even if he was a complete jerk to her she still loved him.


End file.
